


Secrets

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confession, Cute, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance is kind, MTF Pidge, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Secrets, She was a bit nervous, She/her pronouns, Short Story, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Transgender, Voltron, mtf, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day ten: Secrets.Pidge tells Lance on of her secrets





	Secrets

Pidge took a deep breath as she walked to Lance’s room.

It was now or never.

She would never have enough courage to tell him if she didn’t do it now. Okay Pidge pull yourself together.

She bit her lip before knocking on his door, and he told her it was okay to enter. And when she did, he was on his bed just relaxing.

“Hey Pidge, what’s up?”, he asked, giving her a smile that made her heart skip a bit. Oh he was so pretty.

“There’s something I need to tell you”, she said.

“What’s that? You know you can tell me anything”.

She nodded.

“Yeah I do, but this is extremely personal. The only person on this ship that knows is Matt so it’s kind of a secret, but since you’re dating I feel like you have the right to know”.

Now Lance looked extremely confused, but he just nodded, showing Pidge that she could continue.

“Sure thing”.

Okay here it goes.

“I’m transgender”, she said, faster than she ever had, and looked down at the floor, waiting for a reaction. Hopefully he wouldn’t be mad.

“You’re trans?”.

She nodded.

“But I thought you were a girl. You even came out as one”, he said, and Pidge felt her heart boil. Now she “I thought you were a girl but do you mean you’re ftm?”.

Oh okay Lance would not be strangled. He had thought she was ftm, and the comment about her being a girl was not a misgendering, it was proof that she passed.

“Not really. I’m the opposite. I’m mtf, but I’m on puberty blockers so that’s why my voice is light and all”, she said, blushing, and Lance’s eyes were wide open.

“You’re mtf? Really? I was completely sure that you were ftm when you said you were trans. You pass extremely well”, he said, and Pidge just nodded.

“Does this… change anything between us?”, she asked, but Lance shook his head.

“Why would it? You’re my girlfriend, no matter what. And if you had came out as ftm you would have been my boyfriend, gender doesn’t matter at all, I love you”.

A tear ran down from her cheek, and she literally threw herself into his arms, as he spinned her around and they give each other a long kiss. She was too happy to apprehend the situation.

“I love you Lance”.

“I love you too Katie. And now, since you’ve told me a secret, wanna hear one of mine?”.

“Yes”...


End file.
